The Electric Feather (Part 1)
This is part one of the fanfiction The Electric Feather. Part 1: The Spark Chapter 1 "Someone broke into the castle?" the king asked. "Yes," the guard answered. "Where?" the king asked again. "Yes, where? I need to know if our children are safe," the queen urgently pleaded. "I don't know how to say it," the guard sighed. "I need to know," the king growled. "The nursery, your daughter, she is gone," the guard whispered, his eyes full of sorrow. "Is Sven okay?" the queen's voice quivered. "Sven is with the deputy gaurd right now, but I sent the others to look for your daughter," the guard informed. "Oh Feather," the queen cried, buring her face in the King's shoulder. Sven looked at the window, the maids and gaurds surronding him. "What's going on?" he asked. "Nothing little one," the maid smiled, but her eyes were filled with sadness. Feather cried, her eyes tightly shut as she was carried out. "I got the princess," a man called out, holding her tightly. "Perfect," someone else called out. "We got you too," the guards yelled out, shooting arrows at the crimnals. "We have been caught!" the man said. "Send her else where, she has the power that Panko can't contain," the other yelled out. "Not so fast!" the lead guard threatened. He positioned his bow to strike the criminals. "Send this girl to Earth!" the man instructed. In an instant the girl disapeered and the man was struck in the heart. The girl cried and cried. She was in basket, wounded with blankets. "Who would leave a baby on a beach?" a woman asked, picking up the basket. "I don't know, maybe we should take her in," the man answered. "Maybe, or we could take her in," the woman suggested. "It would be a court battle, but I wouldn't mind," the man stated. "Did you get the girl?" the queen asked. The lead guard looked down, "No" The queen cried in sorrow, Sven clutching to his father's leg. "Where is Feather?" Sven asked. "She is on a mission," the king lied. He then looked at the guards, "We will find the girl," he whispered. "Mark my words." Chapter 2 She looked in the full length mirror. Her pale gray-blue eyes shined with excitment, her feathery brown hair was neatly brushed with a headband holding her bangs back. She wore a pretty pink sun dress and silver flats. Her backpack was on her back, waiting to enter school. "Feather? Are you ready?" a motherly voice called out. "Coming!" Feather shouted back. It was the first day of kindergarden. Just over four years ago, Feather was adopted by a loving couple, and they were willing to keep her name, the name written on the basket that she was found in. Feather hopped down the stairs and jumped into her adoptive mother's arms. "The school bus just pulled up so it is time to go," her mother smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later," Feather smiled back. "Remember to keep your emotions together," her mother stated. "Okay mother," Feather nodded. Lately, whenever Feather acted out, the electricity around her would act strange. It was unknown why. Feather ran out to the bus and boarded. "Find a seat," the bus driver smiled. Feather looked for a seat but the kids shifted around, and stared. "You can't sit here," one sneered. "Sorry, seat taken," another stated. Feather started to panic, her heart racing. The bus stopped rumbling. "Old vehicle, come on, start again," the bus driver mumbeled. "Can I sit here?" Feather asked, her voice strained. The girl with blonde hair looked at her, her blue eyes narrowed, "Abosutely not you weirdo." Feather yelped and tears spilled out. "Look, she is crying!" the blonde girl screamed out, her laughing contagious. "You can sit by me," a small voice said. Feather looked at the source of the voice, a boy with dirty blonde hair, his green eyes mischivous. "Really?" Feather squeaked. "Of course," he smiled. Feather sat next to him and the bus magically started. "I'm Toby, what is your name?" he asked. "Feather," "Like a bird's feather?" Toby asked. Feather nodded, her smile returning. "Wow, that is so cool!" Toby exclaimed. Ever since that day, Toby and Feather became best friends. They did everything together, and they stuck together. Although some viewed that they were weird because they were different genders, they didn't care. Toby always kept Feather's emotions in place. Soon, they entered middle school, where they met another friend. "Stop picking on him!" Feather cried out. "That weirdo?" the blonde girl, who was Mimi, smirked. "Yes, leave him alone!" Feather said, the lights dimming. "Weirdos with other weirdos!" Mimi snapped before walking away with her friends. "Thanks for defending me," the boy said. He wore glasses and had brown hair. "She always bullied me, so I know what she is capable of," Feather stated. "Really? How does she even have friends?" the boy said. They both giggled. "My name is Feather," Feather said, holding out her hand. The boy pushed up his glasses and shook Feather's hand, "My name is Clancey:" "There is another friend you should meet, he is my best friend," Feather stated. "He?" Clancey questioned. "Yea,we have been best friends since kindergarden. Don't worry, he is super nice." You could all guess: the three became best friends. Chapter 3 *Feather's POV High school. You have to either love it, or hate it. I tend to hate it more. As usual, theres the jocks and the peppy cheerleaders. I tend to dislike them. Then theres the weird people. I tend to dislike them too. And the artists and musicians. I tend to like them. Prior to the beginning of this year, I found a new passion, art, especially painting. It was exciting however, Clancey and Toby went their own ways. Clancey was the top-student of our class, but also joined band. He is a phenomonal saxaphone player. Toby was a top-athlete, and the lead scorere of the soccer team. Since middle school, we had all changed. Especially Clancey. He got rid of his glasses, and learned to spike his hair in a nice way. His acne cleared, and wore casual clothes. I hate to admit, he was cute. Toby grew more, he had muscles, and always had that dazzeling smiles. All the girls were all over them, but Toby always rejected them for some reason. The bell rang and we poured into the school. After closing my locker, I looked over to see Toby. "Oh hi Toby," I smiled. "Hello Ms. Picasso," he joked. Category:Fanfiction Category:Beyond the Winx Category:Sorreltail18